Secrets
by Moonblaze335
Summary: So, a ceratin John Smith turns up at NCIS, where a certain Jenny works. I suggest watching 'The Doctor's Duaghter' before reading this. Sorry bout the short summary, but making it longer would give the whole thing away :


He y'all! Sorry 'bout An Unnatural Murder, but I'm having like a brain fart for that. Stupid writers block. Anyhow, Since I'm a procrastinator (and I keep forgetting my password. Seriously in all seriousness, I had to recover it 10 times before my genius of a sister told me to write it down) and already have half of this story done, I'm gonna post the first chapter! And away we go!

Secrets

Chapter 1

The early morning sounds in Washington DC were disturbed by a strange metallic sound. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a blue box appeared. If you look close enough, you can see the words "Public Police Call Box" written over the door.

The door opened and a head stuck out, looking to see if anybody had seen the box appearing. A body followed the head, and a seemingly young man stepped out and ran his hand through is unbearably messy hair.

He locked the door with a key and walked off, his brown overcoat flapping behind him.

DWNCISDWNCISDWNCIS

"Tony, will you please stop that?" A very annoyed Timothy McGee asked. He was finishing up some paper work from the last case.

"Nope!" Anthony DiNozzo answered cheerfully with a bright smile. He was supposed to be doing paper work too, but he was crumpling it up and throwing it at McGee.

"Tony if you do not stop I will kill you with this paperclip." Ziva David threatened, not looking up from her paper work.

This got Tony to abandon his crumpled paper work, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Director's," Ziva and McGee said at the same time.

"I wonder what she wants this time?" Tony wondered aloud.

DWNCISDWNCISDWNCIS

"What!" Gibbs asked.

"I am assigning you a new agent Jethro." Director Shepard explained.

"I don't get a say in this at all?" Gibbs asked, yet again, his icy blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"No." Director Shepard answered calmly.

"Well, do you have a file for me or what?" Gibbs asked.

"No. He's already here, it turns out that Ducky knows him. He even vouched for him to be on your team." Jenny explained. That managed to calm Gibbs down a little bit. If Ducky vouched for this guy, he should be good.

"Cynthia, could you tell Ducky to bring up his friend please?" Jenny asked through the intercom thingy on her desk. It was then Gibbs noticed it.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing the thing on Jenny's desk.

"This, oh, it's been in my family for generations." Jenny answered.

"Yeah that's nice, but what is it?"

"It's a fob watch." Jenny answered just as the door opened.

"And a mighty fine one at that!" A voice commented.

Gibbs turned around to see Duck standing at the door with a man that he could only assume to be Ducky's friend and his new team member.

The man was younger than he'd expected, he only looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit, a long brown overcoat, and red sneakers.

His hair was brown and messy, and as he ran his hand through it, it became (if possible) even more messed up. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and he was wearing a smile that made Tony's look like a grin.

"Have you ever tried opening it?" The man continued, completely ignoring (if he even noticed) Gibbs' stare.

"Uh, no. Its rusted shut." Jenny answered, a little flustered with the man's curiosity.

"That's what they always say..." The man mumbled, "ANYWAY! I'm John, John Smith. And yes, I'm British, (sorta)."

"John, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You will be working with his team. Jethro, go and introduce John to the rest of your team." Jenny ordered Gibbs.

"Fine." Gibbs grumbled and stalked out of the room.

John Smith followed, wondering if it was something he said.

DWNCISDWNCISDWNCIS

"How much longer is Gibbs gonna take?" Tony whined.

His answer was a slap on the back of his head.

Tony looked up, "Hey boss! Who's this?"

"Your new teammate. Jenny wouldn't budge on this." Gibbs said. He walked over to his desk and sat down, his gaze on the new guy.

"'Ello! Name's John Smith!" The man said happily with a British accent.

"You're British." Tony said.

"No way! I never noticed!" John rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Welcome." Ziva said, looking up from her paperwork.

John's eyes lit up, "You're Israeli, right? Of course you are, I'm always right."

"Huh, You're always right. Bet you can't beat McGee at hacking." Tony said, pointing over to the man behind the other desk.

"I could do it with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." John said confidently.

"How would you see the keyboard?" McGee asked.

"Don't need to." John answered simply.

"Suuuure..." McGee answered.

Then Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Yeah. We're on our way." Gibbs hung up."Grab your gear. We got a dead marine."

"That's a little, unpleasant..." John said following the team to the elevator.


End file.
